Noble's Isle
by Little-Magician-Of-Black-Chaos
Summary: A previously forgotten island has been rediscovered. The Allies and Axis decide to travel to this foreign land and welcome the tiny country Little do they know it may be the last thing they do Roughly based on the story of "The Island of Doctor More
1. Rough Beginings

_Thick, crimson pools of life escaped the small figure, staining the room of white. Sterile tools sliced away at young flesh and soft bone. "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_"To make you just like Daddy."_

* * *

"Germany! Look, Germany, a pretty sunset!" Yelled the hyperactive Italian, Feliciano, even though his friend was squashed between him and the next person. Even when squeezed in the small, bright orange life boat after their original boat began to sink, he remained as loud and happy as ever. Nobody knows how the boat sank, nor what happened to the other life boat that was supposed to be in the emergency kit, all they knew now was they were stuck in the smallest life boat that would fit all of them inside with nothing but a stale loaf of bread and a half a liter of water to eat and drink, and the ominous dark clouds on the horizon didn't make things seem any better. As darkness fell the clouds grew ever closer, and the grumble of both thunder and hungry stomachs grew louder.

"Is this bread the only thing in here to eat?" Alfred, the loud American, asked, rummaging through the emergency kit for the third time. It was empty, except for a few bandages nobody needed, some matches and some alcohol for sterilizing wounds.

"Yes," replied Kiku, the quiet Japanese man, calmly, "and since we don't know how long we'll be stuck on this boat we will have to make it last, sadly he was too late as the American had already downed half of the loaf. After quite the debate about whether or not to throw the man overboard they decided that it'd be best not to, even if the only reason was in case they run out of food and decide to result to cannibalism, his fat would keep them going for weeks. Ludwig, also known as Germany, took out a slice of bread and divided it amongst the group, excluding Alfred of course, despite his constant whining. As they finished their bread a loud crack of thunder, and a few droplets of rain, announced the start of the storm. It was going to be a rough night.


	2. The Ipecacuanha

Feliciano jolted awake. The storm had lasted well into the next morning, the lifeboat had busted open and everyone was separated. The last thing Italy remembered was being pulled aboard what seemed to be a cargo ship by a dark skinned man. Italy sat up, he was sore, hungry and dehydrated, but he had to make sure everyone else was alright.

He quickly glanced around the sleeping area. It was small, with about seven futon mattresses laid out neatly on the floor. It reminded him of Japan's beds when he goes to visit him. Most of the beds looked like someone had slept in them, and a few had the sheets thrown back. Italy gave a sigh of relief when he saw a few of his friends still sleeping on the other side of the room. There was a light click as the door was opened to reveal tall, flaxen haired man. "Ah, you're awake!" He mused, "Come with me, I'll show you around." Italy soon learnt this man's name was Montgomery and the ship they were on was a small trader headed to Callao, named the _Ipecacuanha_. The group was incredibly lucky that the ship was making a detour to a smaller, lesser known island, or they'd have never lasted the week.

As the others awoke Montgomery continued to explain their situation. To earn a few extra hundred grand, the captain of the ship had resulted to transporting dangerous cargo to the unnamed island, where Montgomery was employed as an assistant to an old scientist on the verge of a medical breakthrough. Each month the corrupt captain would detour to the island to drop off the cargo, no questions were asked about what the cargo was for, in fact not much talking occurred at all during their drop offs; but that's how both parties liked it.

"Where are you headed?" The tan Montgomery inquired once everyone was awake and together.

"A small isle, somewhere between Africa and Hawaii, called _Noble's Isle_." Informed Arthur, the English gentleman.

"Never heard of it." Montgomery replied to quickly, shoving a chunk of mutton into his mouth. The air over the dining room grew thick with silence as the nations and their new 'friend' began to finish their bland meal. Not even Italy could lighten the mood, despite his constant trying. It was like Montgomery was attempting to hide something, and nobody was sure if they wanted to find out.

As night fell once more, and the nations lay down to sleep on their uncomfortable straw futons, faint yowls and cries from deep within the cargo area could be heard, begging for freedom.


End file.
